


Day 2 - Usual Place

by is_a_book



Series: SpideyTorch Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_a_book/pseuds/is_a_book
Summary: Johnny is a lovesick puppy, Peter is a self-deprecating little shit, and lots of pining goes on at the Statue of Liberty.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: SpideyTorch Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851709
Kudos: 73
Collections: SpideyTorch Week 2020





	Day 2 - Usual Place

Johnny has no idea how someone can be as perfect as Spider-Man. No matter the shit the Daily Bugle writes about him or the things he’s accused of, he always beats the bad guy and comes out looking so cool.

From what Johnny knows about him, which is pretty much everything excluding matters regarding his secret identity, Spider-Man is really smart, funny, and cool. Did he already say cool? Well, he’s saying it again.

Spidey’s the kind of guy who helps out Reed with his sciencey mumbo jumbo. Johnny isn’t even allowed _near_ his projects and Spidey gets to work on them with him? Well, to be fair, Johnny has accidentally set a couple of said projects on fire, but that’s not the point.

He’s always making these annoying yet endearing jokes while fighting with the villain of the week. By the way, did Johnny mention how badass Spider-Man is? Because he is. He’s super badass.

Luckily, he and Spidey get to meet up on the Statue of Liberty, their now “usual place”, all the time. He has a _usual place_ with Spider-Man.

Anyway, it’s kind of obvious that Johnny has a humongous crush on Spider-Man, though Spidey doesn’t like him back.

Obviously, meeting up in a secluded place with a beautiful view at night is no indication that there is any romance between them—it’s just a convenient spot!

Well, maybe not _that_ convenient if Spidey’s admitted to having to have to ride the ferry or a helicopter to get there, even making the occasional web raft. But it’s not like Johnny chose the place, Spider-Man did! Which means it’s convenient enough, maybe? Who knows.

Anyway, today is the day Johnny decided to make his move and admit to Spider-Man that he likes him. Johnny has to try, right? He can’t keep it hidden any longer—he just isn’t a secretive guy!

Arriving at the statue ten minutes before they planned, he begins running scenarios through his head. Would Spidey want to stop teaming up? Be disgusted? Or would he just laugh and pat Johnny on the head?

Whatever, he needs to work up the courage and, like Nike says, “just do it.” Fighting _monsters_ isn’t this hard!

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._ There he is, web-slinging up the statue, and now he’s sat down next to Johnny.

“What’s up? You said you had to tell me something important? Is there anything wrong?” Spidey asks, concerned.

“Wrong? No. Nothing’s wrong, per se. I want to, no, I have to say it, Spidey. Though, there’s no coming back from it.”

“You’re starting to freak me out, Flamebrain.”

“Look, I don’t want to ruin this whole superhero friendship thing we have going on-”

“-Do you want to stop doing team-ups?”

“No, no. I’m scared you’ll want to stop doing team-ups,” Johnny says, nervous.

“Come on, Johnny. You might be annoying sometimes but why would I want to stop our team-ups? What’s gotten into you? You’re acting weirdly… _shy_ …if that’s the right word for it. Where’d your ‘I’m awesome’ attitude go? It’s freaking me out.”

“I’m just gonna say it, might as well. Spidey, I have a crush on you,” Johnny blurts.

Spider-Man’s face instantly hardens.

“Johnny, you might think that, but you only know my superhero identity. That’s not enough basis to genuinely like someone.”

“But, Webhead, I don’t just like you cause you’re Spider-Man, you can’t tell me that we don’t have a real friendship going. I can prove it to you,” Johnny pleads.

“I’m sorry, Johnny. But without this mask, there’d be nothing to like.”

With that, Spider-Man leaves a rejected Johnny sitting on the Statue of Liberty.

-

Back at the Baxter Building, Johnny paces in the living room while Sue patiently sits on the couch.

“Sue, you gotta see how unfair this is! I mean, I spill my heart out to him, and it’s one thing if he just said ‘Johnny, I don’t like you that way.’ But he didn’t! He said, ‘you wouldn’t like me without my mask.’ So what am I supposed to do with that?” Johnny whines.

“I don’t know Johnny, but to be honest with you, Spider-Man’s kind of right,” Sue says, cringing.

“What?! Sue! You’re supposed to be on my side! You’re supposed to say, ‘oh, no worries Johnny, everything will be alright and Spider-Man’s just a jerk.’”

“I bet Spider-Man’s a great guy under his mask, but do you honestly think you know enough about him to have more than just a silly crush? Sure, you know everything regarding his superhero side, but who knows how different he is in real life? He’s a real person, not just some spandex-clad superhero for you to drool over. For all you know, he could be really ugly underneath.”

“And you call me shallow. I don’t care what he looks like! And-and I think I love him!” Johnny declares.

“This is going to be a long day,” Sue groans.

-

“MJ, do you think I did the right thing? I mean, he has no clue who I really am! If he knew I was just some broke guy living with his aunt and taking photos of himself for a living, he’d be disgusted! He’d never want to see me again,” Peter complains.

“Calm down, Tiger. I wasn’t even this dramatic over a boy in grade school. I bet he’ll like you fine, with or without the mask. The question is, do you like him back, or are you just upset over how you handled it?”

“Me? Like him back? What? Never,” Peter splutters.

“That reply sounded suspicious enough to confirm that you do,” MJ smirks.

“Okay, so let’s say I do. Let’s even assume that he would like me without the mask. I just rejected him, hard. At this point, he hates me. _I_ would hate me. I know it.”

“How about you talk to him instead of blabbering your feelings to me? If you really want to know if he likes you without the mask, then how about you show him who you are? Reveal the other side of Spider-Man—otherwise, you’ll constantly be questioning yourself,” MJ reasons.

“You know I can’t tell him my identity, MJ. It’s called a secret identity for a reason,” Peter argues.

“Why do you need to keep it a secret from him? I doubt a fellow superhero would go around telling people who you are. Do you really think that the Human Torch is out to splatter your face in the newspapers or endanger your family?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Go apologize for your response, tell him you like him back, and stop using me as a therapist.”

“Thanks, MJ, you’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah, go get ‘em, Tiger.”

-

“What do you want, Spidey? I got the message loud and clear, why did you want to meet at the usual place?” Johnny asks.

“I wanted to say sorry, okay? I responded rudely, but I still stand by what I said. You don’t know me under the mask, and I don’t think you can base a crush off of that,” Spidey says.

“Ugh, you’re saying ‘crush’ like I’m some lovesick teenager. I don’t know why I’m so invested in you; I can get anyone I want. I’m freaking Johnny Storm. I’m supposed to be the confident playboy who doesn’t care about relationships, but here I am.

“You’re right Spidey, I don’t know you under the mask, I don’t know how you act in real life, and your identity could be some gross creep. But I don’t care about that, because I know you. I know how you fidget with your web-shooters when you’re nervous and I know how you start talking really fast when you’re excited about something.

“I know that you would sacrifice your life to save someone and that no matter how much the city calls you a public menace, you go on protecting it. And just because that’s part of your ‘hero identity,’ doesn't mean it's not a part of you. I know it’s too forward, and I know I’m way in over my head, but honestly Spidey, I think I love you,” Johnny concludes, taking a deep breath.

Gingerly, to Johnny’s surprise, Spider-Man pulls off his mask.

“I’m Peter Parker, though you probably know me better as Spider-Man.”

“Woah, Spidey, you’re- you’re cute! And Sue said you would be ugly!”

“Um, thanks? I guess?” Peter blushed, “but the thing is, I’m just a photographer, I’m a science nerd, and I’m pretty broke, to be honest. If you didn’t know me as Spider-Man, you wouldn’t give a damn about me.”

“Well, I already knew that you’re a science nerd, you and Reed are on the same wavelength of geekery. And do you honestly think I care about your financial status? Just ‘cause I’m rich and stuff doesn’t mean I care if you are. I’m kinda honored that you showed me your real face, and I know that I don’t know everything about you, but I want to learn. I want to learn who Peter Parker is.”

“God, Johnny, who knew you were such a romantic?”

Johnny began to sputter but was cut off by Peter pulling him into a kiss.

Peter quickly pulls back and blushes as Johnny smirks.

“So, I’m guessing you like me back?” Johnny asks.

“Fuck, I think I love you back, Johnny,” Peter replies before kissing Johnny again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my beta reader for dealing with my inability to keep track of tenses


End file.
